


Set-Up

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Christmas Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: At Luke’s Jedi Academy fete party, Poe and Ben are set up under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: Darkpilot Holiday Fics, Darkpilot Sentence Starters





	Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on this list of prompts: https://brokenedgeben.tumblr.com/post/636339128759369728/christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up-some-i-took
> 
> Thought I would do the “mistletoe" prompt. No, I don’t know if they have mistletoe in canon. Don’t @ me.

Ben could swear that whoever hung the Adani mistletoe over the doorway of Uncle Luke’s fete party really should have gotten Dark Side points (okay, he didn’t know if Dark Side points were a thing, but they should have been). Of all the things...even as he stood under the doorway with Poe, he could have sworn it was cruel. Really, really cruel, now that Ben thought about it. Especially considering that Poe — Poe was everything Ben wanted and more. Kind. Gentle. Witty. Everything like that. 

And standing under the mistletoe, Poe seemed to be taking it relatively well. Laughing — there was something about the crinkles around his eyes when he laughed that was, truly, the cutest thing that Ben had ever seen. Then, “Well, this is definitely an unexpected turn of events.”

” ‘Unexpected' is one way to put it," Ben said. Was it Hennix? He swore he was going to kill Hennix. Maybe if it wasn’t for the fact you couldn’t kill someone on fete (despite what those fete-related horror movies said), he would actually do it. 

“It’s just mistletoe,” Poe said. “It’s tradition. ‘Sides, I can think of worse people to be caught under the mistletoe with...”

”Well, thanks. Wait...you want to be caught under the mistletoe with me?”

”Yeah. I mean...I don’t think of you as a friend anymore,” Poe said. 

That was it, wasn’t it? When they would split off their friendship. A jolt of panic went through Ben; he couldn’t just lose Poe...

”I love you,” Poe said. 

Ben blinked. “Me?”

”Why not?” Poe said. “You believed in me when I came back from Kijimi. I love you if only for that.”

”Well, of course — you’re a good person. And I love you. I always have...”

Silence. 

“Ben,” Poe said, “We don’t have to kiss under the mistletoe. We can just...y’know...”

”I’d like that. Kissing you.”

Their lips pressed together as Ben’s eyes closed. It was awkward, unrefined, but sweet in its own way, and Ben found that, breaking away from Poe, he wouldn’t mind doing it again.


End file.
